


Kara Heath and The Wizarding World

by Haytham_Da_Pirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haytham_Da_Pirate/pseuds/Haytham_Da_Pirate
Summary: Follow the story as Kara grows up and encounters the wizarding world for the first time.with a dark past that is unknown see how she makes friends, goes to school, disregards stereotypes, protects the bullied and uncovers a dark plot.





	Kara Heath and The Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> relationships tagged now are primarily friendships. romantic relationships will come in later.  
> more characters and tags will be added as the story goes along. not great at tagging so if you have any ideas about what i should put i would be grateful.
> 
> i hope you like this story and the characters i am creating. im writing and posting this as quickly as i can but im not sure how quickly i can update this story.
> 
> all recognised characters and plot is not owned by me but by the great JK Rowling.
> 
> KH

Albus Dumbledore watched from the outskirts of Auror headquarters as the remaining Aurors and Hit wizards geared up for the biggest raid in their careers and what could be a turning point in the war if it all goes to plan.

The war was not going well. Lord Voldemort was growing in power and his forces were everywhere, terrorizing and killing as they saw fit. The ministry was falling from the inside, attacks on Wizarding homes and families were increasing, and the dark mark was a sign no one wanted to see floating in the sky. People were fearful and many stopped fighting. Albus hoped that with a win today, that hope would be brought back and the opposing forces reinvigorated.

This raid, on the 30th September 1981 was instrumental to the light. A raid on the heart of the serpent. Alastor Moody had gotten a tip from one of his informants that the dark lord would be out of his manor for a few nights. He informed the order and got the force together. Tonight the light would not cower in the shadows. 

As everyone went over the mission details, the ward-breakers moved out and people waited with nervous anticipation for the signal. A signal wolf patronus appeared and regarded the whole room

“Wards down. Occupants unsuspecting. Snakes in the hole.” The patronus disappeared, its message delivered.

“You heard it. Keep your heads. Move out.” Moody shouted over the silence.

Pops of apparition followed but Albus waited so he didn’t get in the way. He didn’t like it but those were Moody’s orders. After an hour or so, another patronus came in and stood in front of Albus

“All done. Death eaters rounded up and contained. Doing search and read-through. Your clear to come to the site.”

Albus apparated and arrived in organized chaos. In front of him stood the impressive Riddle manor. On the right lawn a health station was set up, Albus could see a few Aurors who were hit and what looked like a few prisoners being seen to. 

On the left lawn he could see all the death eaters tied up and gagged, under guard from half of the Auror force. Albus saw most of the inner circle, except the Lestranges, Malfoys and Snape, as well as lots of low-level death eaters. While he was watching two hit-wizards popped in. grabbed two death eaters and popped away again, presumably to the ministry holding cells.

Traffic was still moving in and out of the manor. Some wizards were carrying or supporting a prisoner. Others carrying objects or books to be evaluated at the last station by experts and then put back into the manor with all traces of foreign magic removed, so that Lord Voldemort didn’t suspect or track anything missing back to the raiders.

Albus moved into the fray and asked a passing Auror how the raid went,

“Alright, we surprised em so most were an easy takedown. They were unprepared so even though they had more numbers we overpowered them quite quickly, a few young uns on our side got hit cause they took on too many at once” the Auror replied.

“That’s great, thanks” he nodded and went back to his duties.

Albus looked around and felt out of place in the surroundings as everyone did their jobs. Moody was walking up to him with a bundle in his arms. As Moody got closer Albus turned his attention to the little girl in his arms, watching everyone with wide eyes. She looked to be less than a year old but aware of the world around her to be about 8 months.

“Who’s this little one?” Albus asked as Moody came level with him.

“Not sure, we found her in the dungeons, chained up. A junior found some notebooks in riddles office. Its not good.”

“How bad is it?” Albus cringed when Moody frowned

“She was riddles experiment, he wanted to raise a child in the dark by locking her up and torturing her when she was born. Not gonna get to now. She wont go back there.” There was a fire in Moody’s voice that Albus hadn’t heard in a long time.

“I agree but who….”

“Riddle and Bellatrix, probably never cared for her though” Albus agreed and saw through the jacket she was wrapped in that the girl had a few scrapes and cuts littering her body.

“How hurt is she?” Albus inquired

“Not sure, I think most of it was crucio and minor curses” Moody had to stop because upon hearing the unforgivable the girl started to tremble and cry. Moody looked lost on what to do so Albus took the girl in his arms and comforted her until she calmed down. Bouncing her in his arms and tickling her with his beard she let out a gurgled laugh and Albus grinned,

“There we go, little one. We’ll talk more later Moody but where should she go” Moody looked contemplative for a minute before replying.

“I know a squib family who separated form the Wizarding World, very nice and looking for a new child, I could take her and explain a little about the situation.”

“Alright, lets get here checked by the mediwizards before you take her.” Moody nodded and they moved her to the health station. A few hours later the grounds were clear, the manor empty and the holding cells full.

A month later, Voldemort disappeared and everyone thought all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts or advice please comment. 
> 
> thanks
> 
> KH


End file.
